dont leave me
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: side story dari omake na Just U  jackal-marui    chapter 3  dengan POV SanadaYukimura di masa setelah pertandingan Kantou


Hai2... ^^ bertemu lagi dengan aoryuu negh ^^ (kali ini ala mc)

Rasanya cepat banget ya ak update. Maaf bis ini cerita mengenai sanayuki.. jadi..jadi... hahahahaha... (di lempar keluar karena dagh malem)

Sebelumnya yang udah repew n baca yang ver Just U na Jackal-Marui, terima kasih banyak ya *bungkuk*

Kebetulan ada yang req untuk cerita tambahan mengenai kelanjutan na disana ^^ hwaa.. kebetulan banget! Lagi pengen negh hahahaha..

Jadi sekalian ja degh... Cuma sepertina cerita ini pas pertandingan kantou ja ya ^^ (ato perlu mpe pertandingan nasional?) bgmn?

Ah, maaf ya.. kalo untuk cerita yang lainnya masih belum bisa aku lanjutkan karena beberapa hal (author bodoh yang kebanyakan ide Cuma untuk sanayuki biasa... hikz..*emo cocon mode on*)

Ok degh.. kalo gitu, silahkan dinikmati ^^ (emang na makanan)

**-00000start00000-**

Title: dont leave me

Charact: Sanada-Yukimura

Desc: Konomi – sensei

Rat: T

Pov: Sanada Genichirou

Story: omake Just U (jackal-marui)

**-0000part?00000-**

_Kejadian sebelumnya..._

Tepat mendengar berita kekalahan Rikkai, tidak lama kemudian pintu yang membatasi ruang tunggu dan ruang operasipun terbuka. Yukimura masih menutup kedua matanya dengan sebuah selang yang menyambung pada tangan kanannya. Perlahan seluruh anggota mengikuti petugas menuju ruang istirahat sang child of god.

_Brak!_

Sebuah buku yang sebelumnya berada diatas meja tambahan, terjatuh kelantai dengan kasar. "Maafkan kami, Yukimura" seluruh anggota membungkukkan tubuh mereka dalam-dalam dan tidak ada dari mereka yang berani menatap wajah buchou mereka.

"Kalian semua...KELUAR!" seru Yukimura dengan kasar. Untuk pertama kalinya seluruh anggota, tanpa Sanada, melihat Yukimura semarah ini. Tanpa komentar dan bantahan lainnya, satu persatu dari mereka keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah Yagyuu sebagai orang paling terakhir keluar menutup pintu, terdengar oleh mereka suara teriakan nyaring yang menyayat hati.

_-Sanada_POV_start_-_

Pertandingan berakhir dengan hasil yang mengecewakan. Tanpa ditemani oleh seluruh anggota regular, aku menerima mendali perak kemenangan Kantou dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Kuterima pesan melalui handphoneku bahwa operasi Yukimura sudah selesai dan sekarang dia berada diruangannya yang terletak dilantai 6.

"Kasihan sekali" suara gumaman seorang suster berambut hitam yang aku dengar saat menaiki lift menuju lantai 6.

"Ya... Padahal masih muda. Tetapi masa depannya hilang begitu saja..." ucap satunya yang berambut coklat sambil membuka lembaran kertas kerjanya.

Aku yang penasaran dengan pasien yang dimaksud, mencoba melihat keterangan yang terdapat pada kertas yang dia pegang. Tetapi sulit sekali!

"Guillain Barre...penyakit yang langka..." seru suster yang berambut hitam itu. "Aku baru tahu penyakit itu bisa menyerang anak-anak... udah gitu operasinya gag-..."

"Hush! Kamu ini!" potongnya. "Jangan bicara macam-macam. Kita tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Dokter saja melarang kita untuk membicarakan ini..."

"Tapi ini-kan memang kenyataan!" bantah satunya.

'_Operasi Yukimura... gagal...? benarkah itu?' _pikiranku mulai kacau. Setelah keluar dari lift tersebut, dengan kecepatan yang tersisa langsung menuju kamar istirahat sang child of god. Disana sudah terdapat seluruh anggota yang duduk terdiam satu sama lainnya.

"Sanada" panggil mereka perlahan dan berjalan mendekatiku. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. "Sanada, Yukimura..." yagyuu mulai angkat bicara sambil menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

Aku mengangguk. "Maaf. Aku..." aku mulai mendengar isak tangis Akaya.

Yanagi merangkul Akaya dan menatapku, "Genichirou, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Hari semakin malam dan besok kita masih harus kembali latihan..."

Aku mengangguk dan menatap mendali yang aku pegang. Tidak terasa wajahku ikut memanas dan perlahan aku berkata, "Maaf...". Yanagi menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku.

**-ooo-**

Malam harinya aku memutuskan untuk menghukum diriku sendiri. Kuambil katanaku dan menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku untuk melatih dua jurus yang masih aku simpan di dojoku. Rasa kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Seluruh tenaga sudah aku keluarkan, kedua telapak tanganku terasa panas dan sedikit terkelupas akibat memegang gagang pedang yang tertalu lama, dan walau nafasku sudah tidak teratur, rasa kesal masih saja ada didalam pikiranku.

"Genichirou..." ternyata kakakku, Sanada Kenichirou, perlahan memasuki ruang dojo dengan pakaian lengkapnya. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya melihatku berbaring dilantai yang semakin dingin karena malam. "Kamu mau masuk angin?"

Aku diam saja dan melepaskan katana yang aku pegang. Kulihat kakakku terkejut dan segera mengambil kotak obat yang terletak dipojok ruangan ini.

"Kamu mau dihukum kakek?" serunya sambil menarik tanganku. "Lihat! Tangan dan kakimu sudah lelah karena pertandingan bukan? Kenapa masih latihan?"

Kakakku tahu kalau hari ini aku baru saja menghadapi pertandingan besar. "Niichan..." kakakku bergumam. "...apa niichan pernah mengalami yang namanya kekalahan?"

Kakakku tertawa kecil. "Bicara apa kamu, Genichirou! Tentu saja aku pernah! Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku bisa mencapai tahap seperti ini! Dasar anak bodoh!"

"Lalu... apa yang kakak lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal dari kekalahan tersebut?"

Kenichirou-niichan menatapku sejenak. Setelah selesai menggunting perban yang dililitkan pada tanganku, dia menatap keluar jendela. "Aku? Aku akan menerimanya dan berusaha untuk lebih kuat" aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda bingung. "Maksudku adalah... teruslah maju kedepan dan jangan menatap kebelakang"

"Niichan diam saja menerima kenyataan? Bagaimana dengan hukuman?"

Kali ini Kenichirou-niichan tertawa miris. "Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menerima 'pukulan' terberat sepanjang hidupku. Tetapi setelah itu, aku menyadari bahwa inilah awal untuk maju lebih kedepan..."

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Terima kasih, niichan"

"Masuklah kedalam. Hentikan menyakiti dirimu dan lebih baik kamu membersihkan dirimu lalu istirahat. Besok kamu masih sekolah, kan?"

**-0000-**

"Pukul aku" seruku sambil berlutut ditengah-tengah seluruh anggota regular pada saat seluruh anggota yang lainnya sudah keluar menuju lapangan.

"Sanada... sudahlah..." ucap Jackal mencoba menghentikan kegilaanku ini.

Aku masih saja keras kepala. "Pukul aku!" seruku lagi dan menatap keseluruh anggota.

"Hentikan menyiksa dirimu, Sanada-kun" tambah Yagyuu. "Lukamu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kamu sudah menghukum dirimu sendiri"

"Pukul aku!"

"N-niou-kun!" seru Yagyuu.

_Plak! _Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat diwajahku. "Bagus, Niou! Teruskan!" Semuanya diam terpaku. "Kenapa? Niou!"

"Sanada! Tidak cukupkah?" balasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sanada-fukubuchou!" seru Akaya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai terdengar isakkan darinya.

"Belum! Belum cukup!"

"Genichirou..."

"Sanada..." Marui berjalan mendekatiku. "Jika kamu belum puas, mengapa kamu tidak mengatakannya pada Yukimura?" seluruh anggota terkejut termasuk aku. "Percuma saja kamu menerima seluruh pukulan dari kami, bahkan jika perlu seluruh anggota disini. Hatimu tidak akan tenang jika Yukimura belum menghukummu, bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk diam.

Kali ini Yanagi berjalan mendekatiku. "Genichirou, bukan cuma kamu yang kalah. Akupun demikian. Jadi jangan hukum dirimu seperti ini lagi..."

"Maafkan aku, Sanada-fukubuchou... aku...aku..."

Yanagi mendekati Akaya dan memeluknya. "Tidak apa, Akaya. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf..." Yanagi membuka bukunya sejenak. "Jackal. Marui. Tolong umumkan kepada seluruh anggota bahwa latihan hari ini dipercepat"

"Baiklah" ucap mereka bersamaan.

**-0000-**

Kosong. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Setelah menerima pukulan keras dari Niou, aku berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Yukimura seorang diri. Ini bukan kemauanku juga, hanya saja mereka tidak berani menemuinya setelah melihat Yukimura marah besar.

"Yukimura..." aku memanggilnya sesaat sebelum memasuki ruangannya. Tidak ada jawaban. Dengan berani aku memasuki kamar putih tersebut.

"..." Yukimura diam saja yang masih terpaku dengan buku yang dia baca.

"Yukimura..." dia masih saja tidak bergeming. "Yukimura..." panggilku lagi.

Yukimura menatapku dengan tatapan benci dan melemparkan bukunya padaku. "Untuk apa kamu disini ?"

Aku mengerti kekesalannya. Aku langsung berlutut dan meletakan kedua tanganku didepan lututku, "Maafkan aku. Maaf karena tidak membawa kemenangan atas Rikkai. Aku sudah gagal..."

"Hanya itu?" aku menatapnya. "Hanya itu kamu datang kesini?" serunya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Hanya itukah yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

Aku memalingkan mukaku sejenak. "Maaf... sudah tidak menepati janjiku padamu..."

"Sanada! Kamu...!" Yukimura meraih bahuku dengan kasar. Akibat luka yang cukup parah, aku tidak bisa menahannya dan sedikit meringis. "Sa-sanada..." Yukimura mulai memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku. "A-ada apa denganmu? Kenapa ini ?" tanyanya tenang sambil meraih tanganku namun aku tepis.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku singkat dan membuang mukaku.

"Sanada... jangan-jangan..." kali ini Yukimura mencoba meraih wajahku dan aku kembali menjauhinya. "...wajahmu... kenapa?"

Aku kembali diam saja tanpa penjelasan sama sekali. Raut wajah Yukimura berubah menjadi penuh khawatir dan memerah. "Tidak apa-apa, Yukimura. Ini... Ini hanya luka kecil saja..." jelasku singkat.

"Luka kecil?" Yukimura mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Jangan membohongi aku, Sanada... Jika ini memang luka kecil, kenapa tanganmu sampai diperban? Wajahmu juga tidak akan sebengkak ini..." Yukimura memegang tanganku sambil terus bertanya padaku.

Tiba-tiba Yukimura memelukku dan meletakan kepalaku di dadanya. "Yu-yukimura..."

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." ucapnya ditengah isakannya. "Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu dan menyusahkanmu..." Yukimura menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Maaf..." terasa olehku tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Kuangkat wajahku dan membalas memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini hukuman yang pantas aku terima karena tidak menepati janjiku padamu... jika kamu mau memukulku, akan..."

"...memukulmu?" potongnya. "Mengapa aku harus memukulmu? Tidak cukupkah aku melihat dirimu yang sudah seperti ini?" Yukimura mempererat pelukannya. "Sanada..."

"Yukimura..." kuajak dia duduk ditempat tidurnya dan membiarkan dia jatuh dalam pelukanku.

_-Yukimura Pov Start-_

Hari semakin malam dan udarapun semakin dingin. Angin malam yang memasuki ruangan ini tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan terdengar suara gemericik air menabrak kaca-kaca, bertanda bahwa hari mulai turun hujan.

"Sanada..." aku memberikan jaket miliknya yang pernah dititipkannya padaku. "Maaf..."

Sanada tersenyum, memelukku dan membelai rambutku dengan lembut. "Mengapa kamu terus meminta maaf padaku?"

Tanpa aku sadari, wajahku kembali memanas dan airmata keluar membasahi wajahku. "...aku... aku sudah berakhir... operasiku gagal..." Sanada terkejut dan kulanjutkan perkataanku. "Operasiku gagal... aku sudah tidak bisa... tidak bisa bermain lagi..." nafasku mulai tidak teratur. "Sanada... aku ingin bisa bermain lagi. Tapi sekarang aku-"

Sanada tiba-tiba menarik wajahku dan menciumku. Dia menciumku cukup lama hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dan lemas. "Sudahlah, Yukimura... Tenanglah..."

"Tetapi operasiku gagal, Sanada!" isakku. "Semuanya sudah berakhir!" rontaku.

Sanada mendorongku keatas tempat tidurku, menahan kedua tanganku dan mengunci perkataanku dengan ciumannya. Detak jantung dan nafasku saling memburu. Terasa olehku nafas hangatnya pada wajahku. "Aku masih disini, Yukimura. Apa arti diriku bagimu?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku karena malu. "...kamu adalah segalanya bagiku, kaisarku..."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu masih saja terus berfikir bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir?" Sanada tersenyum dan berbisik, "Kamu masih punya aku, Yukimura. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, membantumu hingga kamu bisa mencapai puncak kembali... Percayakah kamu padaku?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya... aku percaya padamu..."

Sanada menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya yang kasar itu. Ketika Sanada melepaskan genggamannya padaku, dengan cepat aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. "Ingatlah, Yukimura. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Tidak perduli seperti apakah dirimu sekarang atau nanti. Tetaplah berada disisiku sehingga aku bisa selalu membantumu dan melindungimu..."

"Ya..." jawabku sedikit segegukan. "Terima kasih, Sanada"

Sanada kembali menciumku dengan lembut, memeluk diriku dan membelai rambut biruku. Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak ingin berpisah sedetikpun dari Sanada. Kuminta dia untuk menemaniku disini dan membiarkan dia tidur bersama-sama denganku sambil mengaitkan jari kami sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi.

**-0000end0000-**

Aoryuu: Hua.. kelar2 ^^ akhir na cerita dalam satu hari akhirnya kelar! Senank ^^ hehehehe...

Sana: aoi! Kenapa aku di tabok terus!

Aoryuu: bukan na di cerita begitu?

Akaya: ...

Aoryuu: kenapa, akaya?

Akaya: kenapa aku...

Aoryuu: ... (no comment)

Akaya: ...

Niou: hahahaha.. thanx aoryuu!

Aoryuu: untuk?

Niou: jarang2 banget aku bisa mukul sanada! Hahahaha.. selama ini kan aku yang selalu di pukul.. lalu dia ju- *dtarik yukimura-bantai* ARGH!

Aoryuu: poor niou...

Yagyuu: baiklah.. dari pada melihat kegejean ini terus menerus, lebih baik ditutup saja kali ya ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca...

Yanagi-Jackal-Marui: ... (gak dapet apa2)

_Please ur comment n review ^^_


End file.
